1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin film and a method of producing such a resin film.
2. Description of the Related Art
A resin film is used in a wide range of applications because it is excellent in processability and a great variety of characteristics can be imparted thereto. For example, the resin film is used as a substrate on which a functional layer appropriate for each of various applications is formed. As a specific example thereof, there is proposed a method of producing a polarizing film, involving: forming a polyvinyl alcohol (PVA)-based resin layer on a resin film; stretching the laminate; and immersing the stretched laminate in a dyeing liquid (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-343521). According to such method, a polarizing film having a small thickness is produced. Hence, the method has attracted attention as one that can contribute to a reduction in thickness of a liquid crystal display apparatus in recent years. However, in the step of, for example, forming or processing the functional layer, there are problems such as blocking upon winding of the resin film and blocking between the resin film and the functional layer. Thus, there is a demand for an improvement in productivity.